


Pregnancy in LA

by fangirleverything4



Category: JONAS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: After Stella's first date with Ben, she realizes she is crazy about Joe
Relationships: Joe Lucas/Stella Malone, Nick Lucas/Macy Misa
Kudos: 3





	Pregnancy in LA

Joe was absentmindedly strumming his guitar his mind racing with all the possibilities. Why did Stella have to go on a date?! A sudden chirp broke through his thoughts. He scrambled to grab his phone his heart leaping with joy when he saw Stella's name come on the phone. _You still up?_ she texted. _Yea everything okay?_ Joe responded back quickly his pulse beginning to race. Oh god if he hurt her. _Chill Joe I just wanted to talk. Meet me at the pool._ Stella texted back. He smirked and went to throw on an suit. No matter what happened on her date, Stella wanted to talk to him about it not Macy. If he was skipping a little, he didn't notice. 

~

Stella paced around the edge of the pool, her bare feet feeling the roughness of each stone. "Stells" Joe called striding out of the house his bare chest gleaming in the moonlight. "Joe" she breathed her voice catching. Stella sat down on the edge of the pool and a moment later Joe joined her. Stella stared down at the midnight blue of the pool trying to buck up her courage. "I have to ask. Do I need to beat anyone up?" Joe asked his voice holding a note of menace. Stella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No no my date was great. He was really nice. But the entire date I just kept thinking that I wish I was here with someone else" Stella began slowly. "Nick" Joe teased but an eager gleam was in his eyes. Stella tried to chuckle but her throat closed up and she ended up coughing. Joe splashed a little water at her to ease the tension. She smirked and splashed some back. Quickly they dissolved into a water fight until Stella moved a little too far out and fell in. "Joe" she squealed as she resurfaced. The water was deep but not so deep she couldn't stand. "It's nice to see your hair wet. I'm not going to see it again for the rest of the summer" Joe teased. "Mine looks better than yours would" she taunted. Joe stood up and cannon-balled into the pool dousing her in water.

  
"Jerk" she laughed. She felt a hand coast over her legs from underwater and her legs tingled. Joe resurfaced and he was achingly close. Their smiles vanished as something electric passed between them. Stella found Joe's hand underwater and linked their fingers. "Is that okay?" she asked her voice trembling. Joe swam closer and used his free hand to wrap around her body pulling her in by the small of the back. His eyes were wide and his breath sweet as she brushed against his bare muscled chest. "Is that okay" he asked shakily. She nodded and with her free hand brought it up to his cheek. They couldn't resist anymore. Their mouths crashed together both sweet and insistent. Joe coaxed open Stella's mouth and his tongue molded to hers. Stella wrapped her arms around Joe running a hand through his hair. A low moan rumbled from his mouth and he lifted her up. Stella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist grounding lightly against him. "Stella" he growled. He captured her lips and moved backwards until her back hit the wall of the pool. His hands ran up the side of her body stopping before her bikini line in a silent question. Stella reached up to unknot her bikini. Slowly, teasingly she pulled the strings. Joe's breath caught as her bare flesh lit up from the moonlight and his hands quickly rid her of the rest of the garment. "You are so beautiful Stella" he breathed. His hands kneaded her soft breasts and Stella felt every guitar worn callous rubbing against her breasts and the effect was so erotic her head rolled back a little. "Oh god yes"she moaned. Stella untwined her legs and ran her hands along his chest before resting at his hips. "Yes" Joe agreed as he ran a tongue along her breast making a shiver run down her spine. Stella tugged down Joe's wet swim trunks and he helped rip them off. Stella ran both hands under the water until her hands felt something hard and thick. It twitched and Stella’s fingers wrapped feeling it’s hardness and length. “Stella” Joe growled and his hands tugged on her bikini bottoms. With one hand she helped him tug it off and with the other she began to pick up her pace. 

  
”Stella I want all of you” Joe growled but his voice held a note of question. “Me too...I...want you to be my first” she murmured. Joe kissed her fiercely and she kissed back passionately. Her hands wrapped around his neck. “You are my first too” he murmured against her lips and he posed at her entrance. “Ready?” he whispered. In answer she pulled him into another searing kiss. He slowly entered her and it was painful at first. He noted the pain in her eyes and one finger entered her as well coaxing and soothing the skin around her entrance. He let her set the pace. She began riding him slowly building the pace. “Oh god right there Joe. I’m getting close” she panted as she felt her a storm of butterflies forming in her stomach. Joe deliciously took her nipple in his mouth. Like a crash of a wave her vision went white and a hand was over mouth preventing her from screaming out loud. Joe came a minute later this time Stella put her hand over his mouth as he pumped hard into her. They both fell back to earth boneless and slumped against the side of the pool.

“Come with me. Quick before someone sees us from the house” Joe said pulling himself out of the pool his tanned ass in the air. Stella giggles but pulled herself out as well. Joe pulled her down the lawn towards the pool house. Inside was various pool toys and in the corner was the couch from the deck. Joe laid down on it pulling her on top of him. I love you Stella Malone” Joe murmured in her ear. “I love you too. I’m sorry I tried to...pull away. I don’t ever want to be with anyone else” Stella told him honestly, the moonlight and the light of Joe’s eyes the only light in the room. “Why...why did you?” Joe asked curiously. “Because I got scared off by the prospect of dating a rockstar. But I don’t want to date rockstar Joe. I’m gonna date my best friend who I’m pretty much crazy about it” Stella finished looking away shyly. Joe pulled her tight against him and kissed her senseless. “I...have been crazy about you since the day I met you” he gasped. Their lips crashed together as the sky began to lighten outside and their shouts met the new day.


End file.
